


Game on

by AwatereJones



Series: Holmes Verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alien!Ianto, Alt Verse, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is attacking the Torchwood Safe Houses, making their presence known in a most unsavoury way and whoever it is definitely has Ford's attention now. </p><p>As Ford tries to protect both the team and his pack, he must also deal with a secret he knows he can not keep much longer. Rated for Smut, violence and language ... and Owen I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting with a bang

Ford stood silently looking around the room with open horror.

The bodies were slumped like marionettes with their strings cut.

He counted five, rechecking as he felt unusually sickened.

He hesitated, then balked and called out, "Out! Gas, out!"

Everyone fled and stood outside as Owen checked everyone, his hands shaking as he got to Ford.

"I'm OK" Ford assured him, hugging the smaller man and letting his hands stroke his body as Owen reassured himself.

"Didn't smell a thing" Owen muttered as he stepped back and drew a hand across his mouth.

"No, it was a sensation. I remembered it before, an odourless gas." Ford assured him, "Luckily I know the signs. They must have dropped like flies."

"Christ, so not just that room?" Owen turned to look back at the house and at Jack who was calmly pulling on a gas mask to reenter.

Jack exited and shook his head, pulling off the mask and looking at the sky as he calmed himself, then heading towards them.

Another three in another room" he said as Owen huffed.

"I'm in" Tosh called as she leaned out of the SUV and they moved to watch the CCTV footage of that morning.

"Everything looks good for at 0900" Jack said softly as Ford turned to watch Owen go into the building with a Hazmet suit on.

"Here!" Tosh paused the recording and they looked at the courier handing over the package.

"Owen, is there a box in plain brown paper on the coffee table?" Ford asked and Owen confirmed.

"Bring it outside into the open air" Jack demanded, moving towards the front yard.

Ford stood fuming as he tried to maintain a calm façade, knowing any anger would set Owen off as well.

This safe house had been used by Torchwood for years and this family should have been safe in it while their ship was refuelling.

"This was a professional Job" Jack confirmed as he examined the packaging, "Not a single fucking print."

"Of course not, too bloody easy if they …" Ford stopped speaking as he crouched, pointing at a piece of tape. "Jack, that's not my fur."

"What?" Owen moved around the box to look and swore softly as he saw a single black hair.

He carefully bagged it.

"So, someone knows about our safe house here, someone decided to take out the Wegortian Delegation and although they were incredibly careful, they happened to leave a single hair" Gwen pointed out and Ford sighed as he agreed with her.

"More than likely a plant, yes. The owner will be from a rival pack, no doubt hoping to start a pack war." Ford said to Jack as he nodded, "The problem is … it might be a genuine fuck up. They are only wolves after all."

"So, we try to look at both angles?" Owen asked as he finished bagging the box and its packaging.

"Yeah." Ford grimaced as Jack came tromping back from around the side of the house.

"We aren't the only ones looking at this, I just found this" he opened his hand to show a small electronic device and Tosh hissed angrily as she plucked it from his hand.

"High end" she said softly, "Unit? Black Ops?"

"Find what you can sister" Ford asked, stepping forward to address Jack "Cariad? If this one is compromised should we check the other actives cells?"

"Shit" Jack was already moving for the SUV and the list of safe houses currently in service flashed across the screen.

"Come on" he shouted as he clambered into the driver's seat, we have a silent alarm going off."

As they headed off Ford swore softly, knowing whatever this was … it was just beginning.


	2. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/snjgisiy7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The second house was the same, Ford beside himself as the woman lay gracefully slumped on the floor next to the parcel.

The team raced to alert the other houses as Ford stood shaking with rage, his hands closed as fists swinging at his sides as he tried to stay calm.

This one had been a personal favourite, the blue skinned lady delicate and polite to the point of painful. A race that fed off energy, she had found this solar paneled dwelling perfect for her needs.

So much like Tosh that Ianto had touched her without thinking on more than one occasion, giving them both a small electric shock that had reduced them to giggles and apologies.

Now, in death her colour was muted, as if they had stolen her vibrancy as well as her life.

Jack knew he was mourning and walked gingerly around him as he checked the parcel and found more fur, again it was almost too obvious and Tosh called out that she had traced two more parcels, luckily caught by Andy and Gwen.

"So, we've thwarted them this time" Ford huffed.

"Yes, thyne enemy is smote!" Owen snarked, then watched Ford blink at the sarcasm.

Ford's soft chuff of laughter was a balm as Owen's humour was appreciated and Ford relaxed, rubbing his face.

"I don't know why they are doing this, what they hope to achieve." Ford sighed, letting his hands drop, "Cariad? Any ideas?"

"No babe. I'm as flummoxed as you are" Jack huffed, his hands on his hips in hero pose.

Ianto couldn't help a small smile as he looked at his handsome mate, posing unconsciously and gave into desire, stepping forward to kiss him and side his hands around him.

"Hey, you OK?" Owen asked, worry on his face as he covered the space between them to place a hand on Ford's shoulder.

"Just sad" Ford said softly, burrowing his face in Jack's neck.

"We still have several houses to watch" Tosh said after a while, "Six more occupied not targeted."

"Yet" Ford said angrily, pulling back and Jack saw tears before they were quickly banished with an angry swipe of a hand.

"So?" Gwen spoke, "We wait? We Watch? What? I suggest we focus on them now. Ford, focus."

"Watch. Yes, good work Gwennie" Ford nodded softly, "Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Andy, Leia, me and Jack. Six houses, we stake them out and see who comes with the next parcel."

"We move those already in residence?" Owen asked.

"No, They'll see" Gwen answered for Ford, "We will simply go in and settle. Sleep on the sofa if need be but we keep out of sight so they think it's just the family there."

"Right, Jack and I will stay together and we will go to the Gisherb family as I feel they are the next, as they are the next important ones. The other five are small fry compared to a royal representative."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "Gwen, Rhys might like a go. If so it would free Tosh up to remain at the hub, if not he is competent enough to handle coms instead."

"Rhys is very good with coms but you are right, the field work might make him feel a bit more like a member of the team." Ford said softly, "I hated not being part of the action. It did make me feel like a glorified janitor."

"Ford" Jack said softly.

"It's OK. It was Ianto. Not me. I know I will never be overlooked my love, I know that now" Ford smiled as he watched the genuine concern in Jack's eyes.

"So, we go back to the hub and assess this" Jack said, taking command, "Tosh? Assign people their houses please."

As he crawled back home Ford pondered the strange events and tried to work out who was trying to undermine them.

Undermine Jack.

Ford's eyes slid to his mate who was gripping the steering wheel as his own thoughts swirled.

Jack's worry was for Ford, how this might affect him given the blatant hint at Ware involvement.

This had to get sorted.

Ford was not himself, his worry coming off him in waves.

Jack didn't like the feeling he was getting from him.

He was afraid.


	3. explosive reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/pp4kphypb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was past midnight and Ford was standing in the middle of the living room, just the moonlight to create the silhouette as he stood with his head canted, listening to the night.

They had the smaller red SUV parked behind the house in the back lane where it was hidden amongst other neighbourhood vehicles and it seemed in that direction that Ford was looking.

Jack was settled in a wide backed wingchair, watching his mate as he slowly turned to face another side of the dwelling, his eyes now visible as they gleamed like tiny iridescent moons.

He was beautiful.

Ford was scenting the air as he took a tentative step forward, then those eyes widened and Jack tensed in the chair as he watched the alarm grow.

Ford held up a hand with two fingers.

Jack rose and moved silently to the back door and looked back for guidance, a single nod sending him out into the snow.

There was one kneeling to place the parcel and another stood back with a weapon at his side.

Jack raised the semi automatic with the silence whispering its deadly huff of air.

The armed one fell, making the kneeling one rise with surprise to turn and look back, then start to run as Jack easily clipped him, making him twirl through the air and land in the soft snow with a grunt of pain.

Ford was there, his breath melting the snow around the man who groaned as the huge beast stood over him, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight as the black pelt looked wet with the shiny sheen.

"Who sent you" Ford growled and the man whimpered as he started to crawl on his back.

A huge paw slammed down on his chest and the man grunted with pain as Jack heard a rib snap.

Jack looked at Ford with surprise as he never lost his composure like this, he seemed to be shaking with rage.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ford stepped back and allowed Jack access as the man writhed with pain.

Jack hauled him to his feet and started for the SUV, Ford's soft bark stopping him and he turned back to speak just as the SUV exploded and a fireball shot into the sky as Jack roared with rage.

Thank God it wasn't Black Beauty, Ford had insisted Gwen take it as her house was the most remote.

Jack was enraged now, slamming a fist into the man's gut as Ford scanned the other vehicles.

He took off at the gallop, landing on the bonnet of one and the man inside squealed with horror ad Ford slammed through the windscreen and yanked him out, enraged and deadly.

Jack could only watch as the man tried to transform, still half-wolf half-man when his head was torn from his shoulders to land at the feet of the one in Jack's grasp.

"See that?" Jack snarled into the man's ear, "I think you are next."

The man whimpered as a stream of urine spread down his trouser leg to puddle in the snow.

Ford was walking towards them, his hackles high and his mouth open showing his rage.

"Easy baby, this one is going to talk" Jack assured his mate, even as the man twisted in his grasp with a hand going to his pocket and Ford sighed as the gun fired, hitting Jack low in the gut and Jack writhed in the snow as he died.

The man stood looking at Jack in shock, as if not knowing what he had just done and Ford stepped into this personal space easily enough, crunching his skull in his jaws with rage. He then gathered the heads and placed them in a containment box.

He looked at the mess he had made and sighed.

Damn.

Ford sat naked in the snow cradling his beloved as he gasped back to life with a bark of pain.

"Sorry Cariad, I lost my shit for a moment" Ford said sadly as Jack looked at the corpse.

"It's OK babe, I think I want to do the same" Jack assured him getting to his feet and removing his coat to swing it around Ford's cold shoulders.

Tosh assured them that the other houses were on alert and Ford settled back in the house as Jack cleared the scene.

As they waited for dawn Ford pondered.

Who else was at risk?


	4. gathering them close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/48zl0khrj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ford had worked feverishly and now stood looking around with satisfaction as the warehouse sized level had been totally cleared out, the old files all computerized anyway.

He turned as Andy entered and stood waiting.

"Sweetheart?" Ford said softly as the child stepped forward, seeking comfort and Ford breathed in the scent of his pup.

"Taddy?" Andy said softly, "Are you OK?"

"Just … heebie-jeebies, ya know?" Ford assured his adopted son, "I want some semblance of security and the compound is too open, too obvious. I would hope that you and Leia consider moving in here with me and Jack. I will offer this space to your mother as well. Some of those I feel are worthy, or need extra protection. No-one is safe right now and although most of our pack are capable of fighting, I fear for those who are not."

"Mama would be so excited at the offer, she is feeling the discontent at the moment. Sherline is in pup and would welcome a sanctuary as well." Andy said, naming another young female who had lost her mate and had pups already and more on the way.

"I will leave it to you darling" Ford smiled as he stroked his pup's cheek, "You choose who you think will be appropriate down here as a sub-pack. I will feel safer with you all close, that's for sure."

"This isn't like you" Andy frowned, slipping his arms around his Tad and hugging him close, "You are shaken."

"This is not the right time for this" Ford sighed, "I have … things are happening and a power play right now is the last thing I needed."

"You think that's what this is?" Andy asked as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his Tad's embrace.

"I think someone is defiantly pulling strings and when I find who, I will fucking decimate them!" Ford huffed.

"I am reassessing things lately" Ford said softly, "I want my family close. I want my pack around me."

"I love you Taddy" Andy whispered as he buried his face in Ford's neck, smelling that scent that always calmed him as a pup.

"My beautiful boy, my lovely little pup" Ford crooned, opening his eyes as Jack slid in behind Andy to sandwich him.

"Wanna join in" Jack said with a pout, "Why do you get all the cute ones?"

Andy huffed with delight as he wriggled between the men, turning to embrace Jack and he realized that he was embracing a parental.

"I love you too Dad" he said as he felt Jack's arms tighten.

"The mattresses are here, Owen tried to get one out and got squished" Jack said and Ford gasped.

"Is he OK?"

"Just his pride wounded, I said to wait as you would help" Jack smiled, "With your strength you can carry and let him look like he is too."

Ford left to unpack the shipment and Andy stood with Jack looking at the large space.

"He is rattled" Andy said after a moment, "He wants to keep us safe."

"I'm having a kitchenette installed over there" Jack pointed and Andy allowed him to change the subject, "Also a few side rooms cleared for a mating room for the breeding couples. We all need some stress relief as well."

Andy laughed softly as he shoved at Jack and the two men giggled as they walked back up through the levels.

They got up to the hub to see Owen struggling with a mattress, Ford on the other side calmly carrying it as Owen seemed to hinder more than help while acting like he was carrying it on his own.

"See? Just a matter of getting a firm hold" Owen puffed and Andy smiled as he shook his head.

"Yes Turntilt" Ford muttered and Andy's eyes widened as he turned away.

Jack waited until they were past, heading for the lower level and he stepped in close to Andy.

"Turntilt?" he whispered "Ford calls him that a lot, it has a meaning?"

"It's old ware" Andy giggled, "Old Father is being playful."

"Tell me" Jack hissed, poking at Andy, "Tell your old Dad."

"It's … god. It's another name for a bantam rooster!" Andy whispered and Jack stalled out, staring at Andy before bursting into peels of laughter.

"Stop it" Andy hissed, flapping his hands, "He things it means general or some shit. Leia called him that the other day and he looked like he was going to explode with his wee chest poking out."

"Oh Gods" Jack wiped at his face.

The Bantam Rooster flew past for another mattress and Ford kept up with his long strides.

Jack leered as he reminded him to place a nice soft on in the side room with the red door.

Ford's blush was delightful.


	5. growing den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT .... Shower sex  
> [  
> ](https://postimg.org/image/a8a0idfcf/)[](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Sherline looked about with open shock as Andy hustled the pups into the room, looking eagerly for Leia who was already moving towards them with a wide grin.

Those who had already arrived were settling well and the harbour entrance under the docks were perfect to allow the wolves freedom without having to move through the hub.

"BABBIES!" Jack screamed from the doorway, his hands flapping as he raced to the two little pups and he scooped one up with soft crooning.

"It's OK" Andy said to her, "That's Taddy's mate. He's a bit … squishy."

"I see that" Sherline grinned as the little girl pup squeaked and Jack erupted with more gushing as he told her how cute she was.

"Imagine him with a newborn" Andy whispered and she giggled as her hand moved to her belly.

"So big and powerful" Jack was gushing as the boy pup pretended to eat his neck and he was soon on the mattress rolling and squealing as he was attacked by the pups, roughly the size of medium dogs.

"They'll not harm him?" Sherline worried and Andy laughed again.

"He survives a cuffing from Taddy so he'll survive them" he assured her and she was about the respond when Ford entered and she forgot everything she might have been about to say.

He had been exercising and come for Jack, "Cariad? Did you remember the laundry?"

"Yeah, it's up in my office, you need a shirt hon?" Jack asked them looked up and whimpered.

Ford's upper torso was bare, sweat covered and begging for attention so Jack bound up and kissed him.

"You hop in the shower and I'll fetch your shirt, the pink one?" Jack asked gleefully as it was his favorite and Ford nodded as he sloped off.

"Ooooo, shower sex" Jack said gleefully, then snorted as Andy slapped at him.

"That's my Tad!" Andy growled, then grinned as Jack squealed and ran off.

Jack found Ford under the water with his head back letting it flow over him.

"Hey" Ford smiled as he felt hand sliding around his hips.

Jack kissed the back of his neck and hugged him close, letting them sway gently.

"I'm taking the heads to Mother" Ford finally said and now Jack nodded as he started to soap that lush body.

"I'm hoping she has some ideas, I've not had any murmurings since the revolt" Ford turned to kiss Jack, letting the soaped stomach rub against his hip, "I don't' want to talk anymore."

Jack grunted as he felt Ford's hand slide around to tickle between his butt cheeks and sighed as he left his head fall back to bare his throat.

Ford lifted him with ease, slipping in and fucking him against the shower wall, their grunts and moaned lusty.

"Oh, yes please" Jack gasped as a hand gripped his manhood, squeezing and yanking him to completion.

Ford growled as he nuzzled his mate, nibbling and licking as they both calmed.

"Better?" Jack asked as he regained his feet, "Coz I sure as hell feel great."

Ford laughed softly as he kissed Jack and stroked his face.

"With you, I will always be fine" he finally said, then turned to rinse off closing the conversation.

Jack knew he didn't want to face his mother, to ask for help and it was apparent in his attempt to knot his tie.

Three times before he pulled it off, flinging it onto the bed.

"I like it open anyway" Jack assured him as he took his hand and squeezed.

"Gods, I'm hungry" Ford huffed and they headed to the room Owen had dubbed the "Den" and the fish and chips he had been smelling in the shower.

As they ate a pup crawled into his lap and Ford lovingly fed the baby as well, Jack smiling as his own lap got commandeered by the other pup.

Just toddlers and already knew who the soft touches were.

And the warmest hugs.


	6. hiding from Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/uiwtt85cn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Melva looked at the pink shirt on her son with distain, knowing he wore it to insult her.

Bad enough he chose a male mate, Jack bloody Harness no less, but not he stands in HER den with a bag dripping blood on the carpet.

"Sweetheart, must you be so vulgar" she sighed.

"Someone is attacking other aliens, I am taking it as a vulgar act and will respond appropriately" Ianto said as he upended the bag and the heads rolled out.

As they all looked down Ianto did wonder if the one with his face ripped off was a bit of overkill but as he looked up at his mother he as rewarded with a look of not horror but recognition.

"That …" she pointed at one, "Is that not Herdon?"

"Yes your Grace" her advisor simpered. "I believe it is."

"You and your flamboyant gestures" Mycroft growled at his brother as he stepped forward and then looked down with a sigh.

"Dirk?" he turned to speak to his mother's advisor and found a space.

"Where is Dirk?" he asked another who shrugged, then shot off to find him when Mycroft snarled.

"Whoever is responsible, they have been trying to suggest it was another pack, even leaving blatant clues that screamed over handling" Jack said with his usual swagger, "Come on Melva love, Ford was almost blown to kingdom come by a car bomb. You can't say this was just a wee prod and a poke."

"There you are" Melva said as a weedy man entered that Jack recognized from their last meeting, "Dirk. Is this not your brother's pup?"

Dirk stepped over and looked dispassionately at the heads and screwed his nose up.

"No Mum" he said calmly, "Never seen them before."

Jack couldn't help but feel he was lying but the Wolf Queen simply nodded and waved him away.

"We will help you in any way we can" she offered, "We can offer extra soldiers for your compound."

"No, those at the compound police themselves" Ianto huffed.

"So you don't even live there?" Mycroft sighed, "Brother you know as Alpha you …"

"As Alpha, I am speaking to the another Alpha" Ford snarled as he let the 'Ianto' mask drop before his mother for the first time, "Not her lap dog!"

"Ouch" Jack said softly, smiling as he watched Mycroft colour with embarrassment.

"I assure you, this is nothing to do with me" she said, then she stepped forward and scented the air as her eyes widened.

Jack stopped smiling as Ford physically responded by stepping back as if she were diseased.

"So. You showered first, used a floral soap and even an aftershave to hide it" she said with sorrow, "You did not want me to know?"

"It is not your business" he said sullenly and Jack frowned as he looked at the childish frown on his mate.

"So, an Alpha who does not live with his pack, lays with another man and now … what. You are in heat?" Mycroft sneered, then yelped as his mother swung to snarl at him.

"Do not speak to your brother with that tone" she snarled, Show respect for the one who guaranteed our future here on this rock!"

"But .."

"Silence! It is his choice who he bonds with, who he lays with or even breeds with" she roared, "We must rejoice that at least one of my children has decided to seed a Dam so that our blood will continue!"

"Mother …"

"I said silence!" her voice was quiet yet as deadly as Ford's in that tone and Mycroft looked at his shoes. "He is not in heat, but I smell someone in pup on him!"

"Three sons, not a single grandpup." She said sadly, "And now … not only a gradpup but one from his own seed. Such a gift and almost torn from me before I could even rejoice. And he hides it from me."

Jack finally looked at Ford who was staring back at him as though waiting for something.

"It is not my pup in the woman's belly, her mate had died and I have taken her in as I did the last one" Ianto's clipped tones made Jack frown as Ford hid.

Then Jack saw the fear.

He feared?

What?


	7. Clarification?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7hvuxribr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"In pup?" Jack said as they walked to the SUV "She smelt Sherline's pregnancy? Why did she think the pup was yours?"

"Not here, and keep your voice down" Ford snarled shivering as he climbed into the SUV and slammed the door, shaking with rage.

They drove out of the compound and Jack drove several miles before pulling into the park where they could see children plying in monkey bars.

They say in silence as Jack watched Ford struggle.

"Talk to me" Jack begged, "There is nothing I will not forgive, nothing I will not accept. I love you, tell me what is hurting you."

"It is not Sherline she smells" Ford said, a hitch in his words warning Jack that he was near tears.

"OK" Jack said soothingly as he felt the earth shift.

Had he been unfaithful?

Was there another she-wolf entering the den with Ford's pup in her belly? He considered that event and told himself that he would love her and the child she would give them.

This decided, he reached out and smiled, "Baby? Is it your child? Are you bringing a child to the table? Because I am all for it, I would love your baby."

"Really?" Ford's face crumbled and he was across the seats and in Jack's lap as he sobbed, clawing at him for comfort and Jack held him as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

"It is a rarity" Ford sobbed, "Not in over five generations, we thought it was bred out of us, gods, I am so scared."

"It's OK" Jack soothed, trying to keep up, "I'm right here, it's OK. I'll hold on tight and we'll just breathe for a while, yeah?"

Ford huffed with laugher even as he cried and curled in Jacks' lap like a child, sighed and whimpered as he was nuzzling in. "You are not mad?"

"No" Jack whispered, "A child is a blessing, no matter how we get it, it will be ours."

"Of course it will be" Ford huffed, "You are the only lover I have given myself to, allowed seed in from."

Jack's hand stopped rubbing circles as he processed the strange statement as it all fell into place along with Jack's stomach into his boots.

"Ford?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you … I mean … are you in pup?"

Ford's silent nod of confirmation made the world swirl away and the SUV explode away into space.

There was just the two of them, holding on in the void, but it was full of light, not darkness and Jack held Ford tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Gradually the shock wore off and Jack could breathe, opening his eyes to see children still playing in the monkey bars.

"Wow" Jack whispered.

"This will make me fragile, weak" Ford whispered.

"You mean a power play for your pack might happen?" Jack realized why the pack was being cloistered.

"Yes, when they smell it, when they realize my pack will close ranks and protect me but those who might seek to overthrow me might challenge me" Ford sighed, "It is bad form, but I am not a Were, after all."

"Let them come" Jack said as he tightened his hold on his beloved, "I will cut them down for even suggesting they are worthy."

"Oh Cariad, just hold me. I'm cold" Ford whispered, "You are all I need."

"And I am right here" Jack assured him as his grin widened.

His hand went to the taught stomach of his mate as he reveled in the idea of a piece of him inside this lovely creature in his arms.

What a lovely way to say 'I love you'.


	8. you bond?

Jack was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't seem to stop.

They settled at the long table for the evening meal, Sherline taking a moment to pat Jack's shoulder in passing.

Once again the little pups whimpered for a lap and Jack held the little girl, reveling in the thought of his own baby soon enough.

This raised a question, would it be a pup or a baby.

As if reading his mind in that unerring way he seems to do, Ford mouthed 'baby' and Jack grinned more.

The little girl was smacking her lips as Jack chose a piece of meat and held it out, watching her little milk teeth gleam as she politely took it.

"They are big enough to eat from their own plates you know!" Sherline scolded and Jack smiled at her.

"I love fussing" he said with glee, "When my little girl was a baby my wife told me I would smother her with all the love. I took her everywhere, even in the bath with me. I love every little smile and burp … oh, and the little farts in her nappy. All of it!"

"Alice?" Ford asked and Jack nodded.

"For a man you have quite a maternal side" Leia said as she watched Ford caress the little boy's back as he sniffled in sleep.

"I am both sexes" Jack said calmly, "Male and female. I can reproduce, ya know."

Everyone stopped talking as Andy leaned forward and Owen spoke first.

"So our Wolf-boy might knock you up?"

Ford could see Jack was busting and smiled with a gentle nod to give permission.

"He could, but it would be bad timing since I've already put a bun in his oven!" Jack said with undisguised glee, watching the table erupt.

Andy was frozen with his mouth open as Leia leapt across the table, spilling food as she went and landing in Ford's lap.

The little boy slept on as she embraced Ford with glee, kissing his face as she gushed and the entire room seemed to be talking at once.

"Enough" Jack said and everyone sat, still overflowing with excitement.

"Ford's kind can reproduce as males and apparently I am as virile as ever. Yes, he is in pup, yes it's mine, yes he wants your love and approval as well as your protection" Jack said and watched several people nod, "Also, this is a secret as those who are seeking to harm us would love to hurt him now."

Low growls and snarls filled Jack with pride and Ford smiled warmly at his family.

Andy's mother leaned across, "Let them come. I may be old but my teeth are still sharp and my heart is strong. I will fight to the death for that wolfling!"

"Thank you Sister" Ford said warmly.

"I'm going to be a big brother" Andy said with wonder, "Me! A big brother!"

"Put a ring on this and you might have a pup of your own soon enough" Leia said as she waved her hand at Andy, "Oh, I want one too!"

Everyone was laughing and Jack blinked as he stared at her, then ford.

"So, you bond and have a wedding, then a baby?" Jack asked and Ford's smile faded as he turned to look at his mate.

"Jack, I don't …"

"No, it's OK." Jack smiled as he pulled him into a hug, "I love a wedding, me. Your Tad and I would love to help with the event, I would love the excuse for a party."

Ford smiled as he looked over at his son and hoped for a grandpup.

Jack started to scheme.


	9. smelling a rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a9nq47f2p/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Melva stood in the uncomfortable silence as Ford hurried out of the bathroom, pulling his robe around himself as he walked.

"Mother?"

"Hello dear, sorry to come into your den like this, um … we seem to have a slight problem" she said and Sherlock stepped around to stand by Tosh and watch her fingers fly as she tried to ignore him.

"You are welcome here, but a little notice might have me dressed appropriately instead of enjoying a bubble bath" Ianto's clipped tone told her he was displeased with the unannounced visit.

"Mother wanted to tell you, to show you first" Mycroft huffed, flicking papers at him and Ianto looked at him haughtily as Jack walked out with a towel around his waist and bent to pick them up.

"These are phone calls from your compound" Jack said as he read through them. "These are to the throw away phones we found on the bodies, aren't they?"

"I am here to apologize" she said as she watched Ford slowly emerge while he settled against Jack.

Jack absently threw an arm around him and hummed as he handed back the papers, Sherline choosing that moment to chase a pup through the hub as it cried out for its goodnight cuddle from its beloved uncles.

"Little beast" Jack laughed as he scooped the pup up and started blowing raspberries on its belly while it squealed, "You behave for your mama. Uncle Ford and I are busy and will come down for beddy cuddles soon."

The pup licked his face as he laughed.

"Go on now" he said as he passed the pup to Sherline and Ford reached out to stroke her belly.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly, "You didn't eat much at the table."

"Morning sickness" she screwed her face up, "I'll have a midnight sack, promise Old Father."

As she gave Ford the correct title, his mother's face dropped and she looked away. It was obvious that she had thought this the dam with her grandchild on board and her disappointment was clear.

Ford glanced at Sherlock who was looking intently at him and sighed.

"Locky knows" Ford whispered as he turned to wave at the disappearing pup and Jack hummed.

"Dirk" Jack said as he watched the wolf who was currently looking at Owen's screen, "What brings you here?"

"I am here to protect her majesty" he huffed.

"In her son's lair? Really?" Jack canted his head as Andy slid in behind the wolf and sniffed.

"Andy?"

"Same"

"Same what?" Dirk swung to find the blonde wolf had flanked him and Leia was stepping in bedside her mate to sniff as well.

"Same as the stench on the paper of the bombs we disabled" Andy said calmly.

"This is awkward" Jack sighed, "Dirk. Why does your scent match the unexploded bombs?"

Dirk blinked and looked at his Queen who was also looking at him with surprise.

"It was for you" he wheedled, "I honor you. You said he was being dishonorable with his attitude regarding the pack and I knew you wanted to control the packs in this region."

"So you thought I would be pleased at his demise?" she demanded.

"The real problem is timing" Locky said softly and Ford swung to stop him but saw the gleam in his eye as he stepped towards their mother, his hatred for Dirk never a secret between the boys.

"Timing?" Dirk whined with confusion.

"The timing, in that you tried to blow my brother up when he is with child."


	10. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6glsbmc4v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Everything happened quickly, but at the same time it was like slow motion as Dirk turned on his heel to strike at Andy.

Ford screamed with rage and fear for his son as Andy yelped and leapt back, even as his mate surged forward with her jaws snapping transforming in mid-air to meet the attack.

Melva was equally fast, her body not used to transformation but agile none the less and she showed herself to be snow white.

Leia's jaws closed on his right ear, her claws scraping at him as Melva grabbed him by his scruff and dragged him back.

"Leia" Andy screamed, transforming and running for his beloved as she flew with the traitor and Ford yelped as he transformed and tried to catch them. Locky also transformed and helped his brother catch the two lovebirds in mid-flight, all coming down with a resounding thud that had Jack roaring for his mate and unborn child.

Mycroft had transformed and joined his mother in their show of anger as Dirk was torn to pieces.

"Baby" Jack crooned, stroking Ford as he lay panting, his son in his paws.

"I'm OK" Ford coughed, "Just winded."

"Good, coz I'm not!" Owen snarled as he walked over to the struggling beasts and calmly placed a gun next to the head of a wolf trying to support Dirk, firing at point blank range, then turning to the other who was standing in shock, watching.

"How about you?" Owen asked calmly, "Yay or nay?"

"Nay" Gwen snarled as her own gun fired and she stood over the flopping corpse.

"He might have been innocent" Owen said.

"Any of them he chose or commanded are not be trusted and they all heard the secret" she pointed out, "How long would Ford maintain power if he went back and blabbed?"

"Shit" Owen looked down at the now still body and knew she was telling the truth.

"It's them or Ford. I don't know about you but I will kill the whole fucking pack if it keeps him safe" she said as she holstered her gun and moved off.

Rhys was watching from the sidelines and grinned as he turned to Tosh, "That's my woman."

"If you need a mating room just let me know" Ford said shakily as he rose to his feet and Rhys laughed softly.

"Cheeky!" he spluttered.

"Mother, thank you for thinking of my child" Ford said as he transformed to human form and pulled Andy into his arms.

"Leia?" Andy asked, looking for his mate who joined the two men along with Locky.

"God, group hug and I'm the only one dressed" Jack sighed as he plastered himself on them, "This really is not fair you know!"

"Behave!" Ford huffed with delight as Jack leaned in for a kiss.

"My son, you are really in pup?" Melva asked as she accepted a robe from Crofty.

"Yes mother" Ford smiled, "Jack has seeded me."

"Well, this is a cause for celebration" she smiled, "once I've cleaned house."

"Yes, we shall have a busy few hours ahead of us" Mycroft growled, shaking himself.

"Andy and Leia are getting knotted" Ford said, "I know it would mean a lot of you were to attend and give approval. As my second, he might lead the pack one day."

"No! You will always be here, right?" Andy asked, looking so small as he stood naked in the hub lighting.

"MY little boy" Ford crooned, hugging him tightly and smiling as he watched Jack placing his coat around Leia.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I think we all need to calm down and settle" Jack said calmly, "Ford, love? Bed, yeah? You know those pups are still waiting for you."

Ford nodded and led his child away a Jack stepped over to Melva.

"You will attend, you have a son to give away" he whispered and she reared back to regard the immortal.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our child will be born within wedlock" Jack assured her and she nodded as Ford called out for his mate to hurry up.

Jack bowed and left the queen to her business.

There would be a reckoning in the moonlight and he wanted no part of it.

What he wanted was waiting for him the bed.


	11. Jack's loving brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/iwedazx0v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ford woke to find Jack sitting with a bowl of food.

"Hungry darling?" Jack crooned excitedly and Ford wriggled in the bedding as he eagerly accepted a spoonful of porridge.

"Brown sugar and banana slices" Jack crooned, another spoonful approaching and Ford smiled as he saw the maternal side showing in his lovely mate.

"Your brother the lofty Crofty rang" Jack said as he held out another spoonful, "Four more were weeded out, your mother is horrified."

"Gods" Ford sighed, then accepted another mouthful.

"Some went for an early morning run along the waterfront" Jack said as he noticed Ford looking at the empty bed, "Andy and Leia haven't surfaced from the mating room, I think they are still going."

"She wants a pup" Ford smiled, "They will make lovely children."

"As will we" Jack crooned, leaning in to kiss Ford and let his hand slide over the small bump he imagined he could feel.

"You are up to something" Ford huffed and Jack smiled.

"The wedding, I talked your mother into officiating" he said gleefully, "our boy will be assured loyalty if the queen herself approved the knotting."

"You clever clogs" Ford laughed softly.

"I want them to be happy" Ford shuffled back into the bedding, "Cariad?"

"Yeah?" Jack looked up as he placed the bowl on the table, "What sweets?"

"Can we have a non day?"

"A non … ah. A day off?" Jack smiled as he climbed into the bed.

"Yeah, I want a cuddle day" Ford huffed, I want to relax."

"Sounds good to me" Jack whispered, kissing Ford and settling in the bed.

They made love gently, Jack's hands roaming as he worshiped every dip, hollow and peak of perfection amid Ford's chuffs of laughter at the tickling.

"Sherlock was fast" Jack said as they drifted in post-coital bliss.

"Was the fastest learner, advanced" Ford yawned, "Always making me proud."

"How did he know?" Jack asked and Ford sighed.

"You told him."

"What?" Jack frowned.

"You had just climbed into the water, were still wet and stank of me" Ford huffed, "He knew even before your eyes moved to check my stomach."

"Shit"

"Not to worry darling, I was going to tell them" Ford yawned, "I have no shame in our love."

"I want us to have nice outfits for the blessing" Jack said after a while, "I want a big shindig here in the den. So the kids can take part and then sleep when they're tired without travel involved."

"That would be lovely Cariad" Ford yawned again, then sighed as he settled to sleep.

Jack lay awake as Ford slept.

Plotting.


	12. lighthouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/43ijskzqn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack had worked fast, with his little accomplice formerly known as Toshiko.

Code name 'Gatekeeper'.

"So, my sweet Gatekeeper" Jack said with furtive looks to rival Homer Simpson stalking a donut, "Did you get it?"

"Yes" she giggled, enjoying his playfulness.

The mating ritual was about to start and Jack was eager to get it underway as he offered his arm to Leia and she smiled as she accepted.

He walked her to Andy, waiting with Ford and Jack knew his face was showing his adoration but he couldn't stop smiling as he handed her over without taking his eyes off his beloved mate.

There was more than one giggle at the display and Ford's blush delightful to see.

"Stop it ya Twpsyn" Ford whispered, his glee also obvious as Jack leered and winked before finally facing the Mother.

She smiled at her son's display of attraction and then cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Furry and free skinned, we are here today to witness the knotting and bonding of a couple who are truly blessed" she took a breath as Andy grinned and Leia stepped even closer to him. "As in the rising of the moon, as in the setting of the sun, we must turn."

Jack looked nervously at Ford as Ford's face shone with pride.

"I today call on you all present to witness the joining of blood between my grandson Andrew and his intended Ashleia. Andy and Leia would like you all to stay and celebrate in the traditional manner here, in the safety of the den."

"Andy, sweetling, you intend to love, honour, protect and respect this future queen?" she asked and Andy said yes with a loud bark that had some giggling.

Leia's answer was softer, demure as was her smile.

Ford was surprised when his son reached for him and stepped forward thinking he wanted to have a kiss and as their faces touched Andy swung his Taddy forward.

Ford blinked and then politely looked to his Mother who reached out and took his hand.

"Mama?" he said softly, his confusion making him speak as he once did and she felt her heart twist as she once again regretted the betrayals against him.

Jack had stepped forward and motioned excitedly for her to go for it.

"My son, do you carry the blood of another in your veins?"

Ford blinked and then reared back as he swung to look at Jack. He took a moment, then addressed the room.

"I carry the flesh of my love in my belly, his blood in my veins, his love in my heart."

Jack knew he was grinning so wide his gums were showing as he reached out and snagged Ford's hands.

"You carry my flesh in your body, my love in your heart and have my protection until the last star burns out" Jack said as calmly as he could, shaking with excitement.

"Oh Cariad" Ford whispered.

"I love you" Jack responded, then nodded as Tosh it the music and Jack started to sing.

"When it gets real, Just know that I'll be there  
I got your back, like it's just you and me here  
I'll go to war for you, let them bring it  
I'll take on the world for you, better believe it  
So if you need me, just holler my name  
We ain't ever scared, no we're not afraid  
Whenever, whatever, know I'm down for life  
I'm your ride or die"

Ford gaped as several others watching sighed with delight.

"When the night gets cold  
And the lights go out  
The sun is gone behind the clouds  
When you feel lost, then I'll reach out  
To guide you home with my lighthouse  
Wo-oh, wo-oh  
I'll guide you home with my lighthouse  
Wo-oh, wo-oh  
I'll guide you home"

Jack was overcome and looked down, signalling to Ford that he couldn't sing anymore as he struggled to hold back tears.

It was the most natural thing in the world to support his beloved and Ford opened his throat to the words.

"Whenever you're down, I'll lift you up  
People gon' hate, let them hate on us  
I move in too strong, I click too deep  
'Cause I got you, and you got me  
So if you need me, just holler my name  
We ain't never scared, no we're not afraid  
Whenever, whatever, know I'm down for life  
I'm your ride or die"

Jack grinned as even Ford's mother was gasping now, the soft voices joined to harmonize in the way the bonding ceremony for Holmesinian kind always did.

When the night gets cold  
And the lights go out  
The sun is gone behind the clouds  
When you feel lost, then I'll reach out  
To guide you home with my lighthouse  
Wo-oh, wo-oh  
I'll guide you home with my lighthouse  
Wo-oh, wo-oh  
I'll guide you home

If you ever need me  
Know I'll be there (know I'll be there)  
Don't you ever be afraid to call (fraid to call)  
I'll be waiting over the horizon (the horizon)  
Don't you worry I'm not very far (very far)  
I'll light it up, show you the way  
I'll light it up, show you the way  
I'll light it up, show you the way  
I'll light it up, don't be afraid

When the night gets cold  
And the lights go out

Both men slammed together, kissing passionately as the last of the song played without them and Tosh was shocked when a voice quietly sang into her ear, "The sun is gone behind the clouds. When you feel lost, then I'll reach out. To guide you home with my lighthouse"

She turned to find Owen embracing her, his own kiss soft and warm.

"Owen" she giggled and he kissed her again as he held her tight.

Everyone had a lighthouse tonight.

 


	13. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5ff5wqyjz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

**Protect your Pack.**

**Show no Fear.**

**Teach the young**

**Lead your companions**

**Survive each day**

**Hunt your enemies**

**Howl to a new tomorrow**

**Explore the unknown**

**Adapt to the environment**

**Demonstrate no weakness**

**Never back down**

**And leave your mark**

The pack chanted as a whole and Jack felt the hair standing up on the back of his neck, it was eerie, it was sublime.

At the conclusion of the pack prayer they started to howl, the hub resonated and Ford was the first to step away from Jack and transform to the huge sexy beast that he loved.

Others followed and Jack found himself surrounded by furry beasts, howling, barking and to his shock, openly rutting.

He ran.

Ford chased him and as Jack ran into their private room he was laughing with glee, the huge paw that slapped in onto the bed soft and playful.

Jack felt his clothes tearing and the sharp teeth gently sinking into his neck and he could only cry out as Ford took him, thrusting deeply without lube as he snarled.

Jack was gone.

He scrambled for purchase on the mattress as Ford trapped him under his massive body and his dick threatened to rip him to pieces yet at the same time fit like they were made for each other.

Whimpers, sighs and moans were echoing and a faint howl had Ford huffing as he stated to thrust with more urgency.

Jack felt a final slam and cried out as he came, Ford filling him with red hot jizz.

He felt like he had been blown apart as Ford blew through his defences and entered his soul, their minds touching as they melted into a blissful ball of goo.

"Wow" Jack finally sighed.

"Sorry, I had to do that before I exploded" Ford gasped, "I wanted you so bad."

"Always babe" Jack laughed softly, "Just let me get undressed next time."

They laughed as Ford transformed to human form again and they lay rubbing languidly together, Ford's purrs a delight to Jack's ears.

Then another howl in the distance.

Ford snorted, "Andy."

"Yeah?"

"They're knotted" Ford laughed, "Gods, they're really stuck by the sound."

"You mean … like …" Jack stated to get up, worried but Ford pulled him back.

"It's OK, she'll release him when she's ready" Ford laughed, "He's not in pain he's still fucking her even as he struggles to free his dick."

"Bloody hell! That's our son you're talking about with that potty mouth" Jack giggled, kissing his beloved and enjoying the feeling as Ford bucked his semi-erect dick against his hip.

"Sleep" Jack finally said as he felt Ford relax.

"Tomorrow we sort that mess out" Ford yawned, "there are wolves who are bonding without knowing it."

"Cute, that happens?"

"Yeah, the scent of us drives them wild and more couples are being born" Ford snorted.

"Cool" Jack hummed.

"Owen and Tosh were the lovely surprise" Ford muttered as he snuggled in, "Hope they remember to lock the door."

"Why?" Jack asked, even as thy door sprang open and several wolves bound in to settle on the bed.

"Because in pack, we share sleeping quarters" Ford giggled as Jack frowned.

"Never thought I would see the day" Jack shook his head with wonder.

"What?"

"Me in a bed with copious bodies and all I want is …." Jack stole a kiss.

"You!"

.

.

.

So ends this segment, thank you for reading.


End file.
